


Rakastan sua

by kukkalapsi



Series: Raapaleita rakkaudesta, itsenäisiä (yksinäisiä) oneshotteja. [4]
Category: LaeppaVika
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, imelää, siirappia
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4587225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kukkalapsi/pseuds/kukkalapsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sata sanaa siitä, miten perhanan vaikeaa on sanoa "Mä rakastan sua."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rakastan sua

_Klo 06.30_

Herätys tuntuu herättävän lisäkseni puolet kerrostalosta. Sänky anoo jäämään. Rauskia se ei ole saanut jäämään. ”Haluuks kahvii?” kuuluu keittiöstä.

 

_Klo 07.16_

Työmatkalla ruuhkaa. Naputtelen rattia tympääntyneenä, kuulen viestiäänen. Katson hymyillen viestiä. ”Onhan turvavyö? ♥”

 

_Klo 14.25_

Auton ovi kiinni, talon auki. Ruoka tuoksuu rappuun. Keittiön pöydällä lappu; 'maitoa hakemas.'

 

_Klo 18.43_

Tuuli tuivertaa viileästi kasvoilleni. Sormeni pujottautuvat tiukemmin Rauskin lämpimien sormien lomaan. Hytisen. Mies pysähtyy kysyen; ”Käännytäänkö?”

 

_Klo 21.52_

Perinteinen kinastelu kaukosäätimestä. Kyllästynyt tuhahdus vierestä: ”No katotaa sit Doctor Whota. Mut annat kyl pusun!”

 

_Klo 23.24_

Lämmin sänky sekä mies.

”Öitä.”

”Nuku hyvin.”


End file.
